The only one
by Lirionegro1
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Una noche más en su eterno juego de idas y vueltas y una carta que derrama todos sus sentimientos por ella.


**Ok, es posible que digan "actualiza, deja de escribir otras cosas" y sí, quizás tienen razón, pero este es un pequeño capricho que me ha salido en un momento raro. Pero bien, este one shot tiene algo especial, está dedicado a my darling, pero aún así, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

_"Te veo, te veo como nadie más te ve, te siento como nadie te siente, más allá del tiempo, del doloroso tiempo que a veces se disfraza como días, a veces como meses y en los casos más extremos, justo cuando estoy a punto de volverme loco de la desesperación… el tiempo se burla de mi y se disfraza como años. Años terribles en los que daría la vida de todo el maldito planeta con tal de saber de ti, de oír tu voz ronca y sensual dedicándome suaves gemidos, ronroneos y respiraciones entrecortadas mientras mis manos te dibujan de mil maneras… mientras mi ser se une a ti y te pinto como gustas, cómo sólo yo sé hacerlo; y no es algo que lo diga por arrogancia, lo digo esto porque sé que mil antes de mi han intentado descubrirte detrás de esa fortaleza de piedra, y sé que mil más aún siguen intentándolo, siguen intentando ver que ocultas detrás de tus ojos, detrás de tu mirada, detrás de tu fingida media sonrisa, ellos desean conocer la palabras que ocultan tus silencios y descubrir el verdadero secreto bajo tu piel; pero tú lo sabes, yo lo sé e incluso ellos mismos saben que es imposible porque eres sólo para mí, no lo dices –al menos no en voz alta- pero en tu fuero interno lo sabes y te entregas a mí, siempre lo hiciste, como siempre terminas haciendo._

_No voy a mentirte, a veces me desesperas con tus enigmas sin solución, tus acciones que no se pueden definir de otra manera más que… particulares, con tus desapariciones repentinas y tus apariciones aún más inesperadas. A veces creo que te gusta tirar del hilo, tiras, tiras hasta que ves que estoy al borde de la locura, en un punto tan insano en el que no parece haber retorno, entonces vienes, me regalas tus caricias, tus sonidos, tus besos, tu cuerpo, tu corazón helado que se deshiela con el fuego que producimos juntos, tan juntos como lo deseamos cada vez que desapareces como la niebla. Eso eres… eres niebla, espesa niebla, apareces en la noche, no dejas ver nada más que no sea tu textura, eres silenciosa… y finalmente con los primeros rayos de luz, cuando ya no tienes nada más que hacer junto a mi –o eso crees- te vas, te disipas intentando no dejar rastros, pero déjame decirte que dejas muchos, demasiados rastros, demasiadas cicatrices, algunas tardarán en cerrar más que otras pero todas sanarán; lo irónico es que no sanarán por el tiempo sino que sanarán cuando regreses, cuando vuelvas a mi lado… a donde perteneces._

_Te confesaré un pequeño secreto, mi vida ha sido miserable desde 1998, soy un completo desastre, estoy casi seguro que si no consumo al menos una botella de alcohol cada tres días voy a morir, también estoy seguro que odio las paredes de mi apartamento son tan blancas, pero no tienen el precioso blanco de tu piel… una vez, en un arranque de locura las pinté de rojo porque pensé que quizás sería como la batiseñal… pero no apareciste y al final las volví a pintar de blanco, así al menos el ambiente es más parecido a un manicomio; ¿Quieres saber de qué más estoy seguro como el maldito infierno? Una es que te necesito, aunque claro, ya lo sabes, esa es una confesión estúpida; la otra no es realmente una confesión, es más bien… algo que me tomó casi dos décadas descubrir… y es que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti. Eres una mujer egoísta, por muchos años ni tú misma supiste porqué terminabas regresando a mí, como si fueras un boomerang y no es porque sea el primero o incluso el único en tu vida, no lo soy, pero soy el más importante, soy el único que de verdad significa algo, soy el único capaz de llenar ese vacío que siempre has tenido ¿Cómo lo sé? Simple… porque eso es lo que provocas en mi, eres mi paz, nunca lo he dicho –porque realmente nunca he tenido la oportunidad y de hecho, creo que si no fuera porque te escribo esto con la esperanza que lo leas tampoco la tendría- pero es así, sé que lo sientes cada vez que regresas, cada vez que te expones a mi, que dejas que rompa con mis embestidas tus murallas, que dejas que te derrita con el calor de mi cuerpo y me lo confirmas cada vez que dejas que te marque._

_No sé si llegarás a este punto de la carta, no eres de muchas palabras y aún menos de escuchar todo, aunque espero que sí seas una mujer que lee todo, porque es la única forma que me queda para decir todo lo que quise decir a lo largo de los años… gracias, gracias por volver, gracias por salvarme, gracias por decirme todo lo que me dices en el silencio de tu mirada que tiene un leve destello cuando se cruza con la mía. La verdad, desearía que llegara un momento en el que no te fueras, desearía que llegara un momento en el que entendieras lo que siento, en el que te dieras cuenta que ya no hay más juegos que jugar, que ya no hay porqué esconderse o porque pelear con la fiereza de los años mozos que se nos escapan de las manos; ya no queda más que tú y yo._

_ Leon_

_P.D: Sé que te irás, pero antes, saca los libros del tercer estante de la biblioteca que está en la sala"_

Ada rodó los ojos, el rubio no podía quedarse en un equilibrio, era blanco o negro; o no decía ni mu o lo decía todo y es que ella secretamente sabía que él explotaría en algún momento, el juego se estaba haciendo largo y cansador tal como él mismo lo sentía, cada vez era más y más pesado, pero la carga se alivianaba con tan sólo compartir unas cuantas horas entre sus brazos, disfrutando de su ser, aspirando disimuladamente su aroma a jabón, pólvora y vodka barato… pero claro, esos eran secretos que ella se llevaría a la tumba, no importaba que Leon se hubiese dado cuenta que podía leerla como una guía de teléfono, ella nunca lo aceptaría.

Dobló y guardó la carta en su bolsillo antes de llevar a cabo el favor escrito que su amante le había pedido. Caminó en silencio, sin preocuparse por si lo despertaba o no, después de toda la actividad de seguro dormiría como un bebé. Mientras se dirigía a la sala, la morena esperaba que Kennedy se olvidara de las verdades que había escrito. Sacó dos libros del centro del estante indicado, luego otros dos y cuando vio lo que ocultaban, supo que no se olvidaría.

Sonrió casi resignada al ver una parte de la pared aún pintada desprolijamente de rojo, como un recuerdo de ella, de todo lo que ella representaba, de todo lo que ambos eran y sobre todo de lo que siempre serían, su situación no cambiaría sin importar cuántos años, cuántos mensajes, cuántas cartas, cuántas noches haya entre ellos; siempre sería igual, se amarían en silencio, ella lo confundiría, lo cegaría, lo calmaría y a la mañana siguiente, ella ya no estaría allí. Sin embargo, Wong le daría algo de crédito, al menos, había aprendido a saberse, el único pese a todos sus intentos por demostrar lo contrario.

* * *

**Bien, a quienes han llegado al final MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! ya saben que mis más sinceros agradecimientos están con quienes disfrutan de mis de-lirios, significa muchísimo para mí que me lean y me dejen sus opiniones que alegran el alma!**

**Gracias por todo. **

**Lirio**


End file.
